David Daniels
David Daniels (portrayed by Corey Johnson) was a supporting character from The Mummy. He was an American treasure hunter who joined an expedition to find the fabled hidden necropolis of Hamunaptra. History Daniels was part of a team of treasure hunters consisting of Bernard Burns, Isaac Henderson and Dr. Allen Chamberlain. Led by their jittery guide Beni Gabor, the group followed closely on the heels of Rick O'Connell and his band as they set out to find the hidden necropolis of Hamunaptra. Both teams made it to the City of the Dead and went about exploring the ancient ruins. Henderson and his party discovered a chest which contained the fabled Book of the Dead as well as several canopic jars. That night, Evelyn Carnahan opened the ancient book and read aloud a passage within its pages, not knowing that doing so would bring about the revival of the accursed mummy Imhotep. Out of nowhere, a great swarm of locusts appeared and the adventurers took shelter from the swarm within the ancient tunnels of Hamunaptra. The group were no safer inside the tunnels which were then crawling with flesh-eating scarabs as well as the resurrected Imhotep, who attacked Burns and removed his tongue and eyes. The adventurers fled Hamunaptra but were greeted by Ardeth Bay and the Medjai, the group of warriors sworn to safeguard the City of the Dead and prevent Imhotep's return. The Medjai took the adventurers into their custody and took them back to Fort Brydon in Cairo. Death The adventurers returned to Cairo, but Imhotep followed them, determined to assimilate the flesh and organs of the men who had defiled his tomb. He claimed each of them one by one; first Burns (who had already lost his eyes and tongue to the monster), then Dr. Chamberlain, followed by Henderson. With his accomplices all dead, Daniels was the only one left and he stuck close to Rick O'Connell and his group hoping that they could protect him. With his power to command the ancient Ten Plagues of Egypt, Imhotep cast the plague of boils upon the people of Cairo and enslaved them to his will. As the group of O'Connell, Jonathan and Evelyn Carnahan, Dr. Bey, Ardeth Bay and Daniels all escaped in Jonathan's car, Beni, who was now under the servitude of Imhotep, screamed out for his master. Imhotep saw the car and its passengers escape, and sent out his drones to catch them. The enslaved townspeople began to swarm on the car as the passengers pushed them off, Daniels reaching trouble when two drones grabbed hold of him and pulled him over the car and onto the streets. The townspeople drew closer and closer, prompting Daniels to draw out his pistols and blast away as many of the assailants as he could. Daniels soon ran out of bullets and was now surrounded by the mob, which parted as Imhotep, in an almost restored form, stepped out into Daniels' presence, smiling haughtily at his fear. Daniels, now fearing for his life, tried his very last option: taking out his canopic jar and handing it to Imhotep. He only emitted his roar, and destroyed Daniels, taking his organs and fluids as he did Daniels' companions, thus leaving all who opened the chest dead. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:The Mummy (1999) Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Murder Victims Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Death by Magic Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Consumption Category:Death by Dessication